Just Another Year
by keyann
Summary: Technically it's book 5..because it takes place in 5th year, but just like my title says, it's Just Another Year. Please R/R!! Flames are okay, it means you read the story! And, well, yeah. I suck at summaries.
1. Remus's Flat

_Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me or Lauren, except for Lieren/Lo, Gwendolyn/Gwen, all characters that you do NOT recognize and the plot. ::bows slightly and sits down::_

  


_A/N: This story has different views, I think you can tell when we are focusing on Lieren, Gwen, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I bet y'all are smart folks! ::smiles widely:: Thank you and Goodnight!_

  
  


Just Another Year

  
  


Harry sat in Remus' London flat writing to Hermione. He had already written to Ron. He was asking them both to come spend the last week of vacation with Remus and himself. They would all go to Diagon Alley together, as it was just around the corner. They still didn't know where Sirius was but they had reason to believe that he was in Canada. Just as he had finished signing his name Zeus, Remus's owl, flew in the kitchen window with Ron's reply. He quicky opened it. 

  


_ Harry,_

_ I'd love to come visit you and Remus. Mum said it's fine. Hermione's coming too?? Where's she going to sleep? Well anyway. I'll be there around 5 tomorrow. We're all coming to visit, that's fine - no? Well if it's not, owl me back. If it is...I'll see you tomorrow at 5! _

_ Ron_

Harry called Remus into the kitchen to see if it was alright for the Weasley's to stay for dinner. 

  


"Hey, Remus, it's alright for the Weasley's to eat dinner here, right?"

  


"Of course it is. I haven't seen Molly and Arthur in forever!"

  


"Okay, well, let me send this off to Hermione. That's....what?" Harry counted on his fingers and mumbled softly, "Me, Ron, Mr.& Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny...TWELVE!" Harry grinned proudly at his math. 

  


"And to think this is 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'...." Remus softly teased as he left to go get more tables and chairs. 

  


Harry called Hedwig over to him to tie his letter to Hermione on her foot. Before he sent her off he whispered to her, "Fly fast, Hedwig. Good luck and good-bye!" 

  


***

  


Two and ½ hours later Hedwig flew into Harry's bedroom. Clutched in her beak was Hermione's response. Opening it quickly, but carefully, he soon saw Hermione's neat handwriting. 

  


__

  


_ Harry,_

_ I'd love to come and visit Professor Lupin and you! I'll be there tomorrow around 4 o'clock, okay? ___

  


_ Love from, _

_Hermione_

  


***

Well that's the first chapter! Short, I know. But still! R/r please! I want to know if this is good or bad. Flames are ok. Why? Because that means you read my story!! Mwahaha!!

  


–key


	2. Hermione's Arrival

_Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me or Lauren, except for Lieren/Lo, Gwendolyn/Gwen, all characters that you do NOT recognize and the plot. ::bows slightly and sits down::_

  


_A/N: This story has different views, I think you can tell when we are focusing on Lieren, Gwen, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I bet y'all are smart folks! ::smiles widely:: Thank you and Goodnight!_

  
  


Just Another Year

  
  


Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Remus was an extraordinary cook. But then again, he had a lot of time to perfect certain areas others did not. 

  


The two were running around, to and from, so many places that morning. They lost count after the third Flooed trip to Diagon Alley. Harry's Flooing skills still had not improved. 

  


Hermione arrived promptly at 4 o'clock.

  


"HARRY!" Hermione gleefully yelled as she stepped out of the fireplace. She dropped her bags and ran towards one of her best guy friends. 

  


"Hullo, Hermione!" The two exchanged very big hugs and Hermione turned to Remus.

  


"Hello, Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed.

  


"Please, call me Remus. I am no longer your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

  


"I'll try and remember....Remus." Hermione smiled.

  


"By the way, do either of you two know who it is this year?"

  


"Nope, it's a mystery, but we all know _that_ job is cursed,"Harry darkly replied. The light in his eyes kept them from taking him too seriously.

  


Harry and Hermione exited the kitchen and Remus went back to preparing dinner.

  


For being shunned most of his adult life, Remus had a marvelous home. 7 bedrooms and 3 floors. It was wonderful. 

  


The two sat in Hermione's room just talking about everything. The two were so close, it was such a comfortable relationship. It was just the way a brother and sister should be. It was awesome. They loved each others company and truly loved each other, but their feelings were nothing more than a deep concern and regard for each other, as well as love as a person. Harry knew Hermione's heart belonged to someone else, he just knew the two were meant to be together. Harry was also certain that his time would come with someone else...it was only a matter of when. For one who is always in the spotlight all the time, Harry was a really deep and thoughtful person. Much more than anyone ever gave him credit for. He understood people so well usually. That is unless something was clouding his senses. (A/N: NO! Harry is NOT a Seer, just a very intricate person)

  


Hermione and Harry were just talking about crushes when the Weasleys arrived.

  


"But, Harry...if he does like me, then why doesn't he show it?"

  


"Well, you know Ron. He hides his feelings - like most guys do. But you know what? There are things that Ron tells me that he will never tell you." Harry smiled softly.

  


"Like what, Harry?! OH NO! You won't tell him that _I_ like _him_...will you? I mean..you just told me...Oh, Harry! Please don't say anything. Promise me! PROMISE ME, HARRY!" Hermione was in a panic by now.

  


Harry reached out and grabbed his friend. He calmly spoke to her, as if he were speaking to a small child that was very nervous about the first day of school. 

  


"Mione, I did not tell you that Ron likes you," Hermione's face fell. "however, I did say that he tells me things. There are many hidden meanings in that. You're a smart girl, I'll let you figure that one out yourself." 

  


Hermione sighed, "Oh, I really hope he likes me back."

  


At that moment the door was opened and in the doorway was standing Ron. 

  


"Ron!" Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to give her other best guy friend a _very_ big and long hug. 

  


Harry walked over and embraced his best friend, "Ron, how are you, man?"

  


"I'm good. How are you guys?"

  


"We're okay, where's the rest of your family?" Hermione asked.

  


"They're all downstairs. My parents, Percy," Ron's face looked angry at the mention of his brother. The other two assumed they were fighting again, but they would inquire about that later, "Bill and Charlie are talking with Remus, the twins are exploring the house and Ginny is outside." 

  


"I think I'll go downstairs and say 'hello' to them all. Hermione?" Harry looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye. "Could you show Ron his room? You know where it is."

  


Hermione blushed, "Okay, Harry. Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us a little more?"

  


"No, I have all week. I have to go greet our guests. Besides, you two need to catch up on your own." And with that he left the room.

  


"What was that all about?" Ron looked puzzled.

  


"Oh, I don't know. C'mon, I'll show you your room." The two walked out of Mione's room and right across the hall.

  


_Oh, geez. I hope Harry doesn't say anything. No, he wouldn't do that to me. I trust him. _

  


Although, Ron had other thoughts...

  


_Way to go, Harry! Putting me right across the hall from Hermione. Always knew I could count on you, buddy!_

  
  


A/N: Again, I know its short. But still...R/r!! 

  


–key


	3. The Weasley's

_Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me or Lauren, except for Lieren/Lo, Gwendolyn/Gwen, all characters that you do NOT recognize and the plot. ::bows slightly and sits down::_

  


_A/N: This story has different views, I think you can tell when we are focusing on Lieren, Gwen, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I bet y'all are smart folks! ::smiles widely:: Thank you and Goodnight!_

  
  


Just Another Year

While going downstairs to greet their other guests, he ran into Fred and George while they were exploring the house. 

  


"Hey, Harry!" George noticed Harry walking towards them before Fred did. 

  


"Huh? What?" Harry almost ran into them. He was deep in thought.

  


"I said 'hey!'" George repeated. "How are you doing, Harry?"__

  


"Oh, I'm doing fine. How are you guys?"

  


"We're okay. We've been working on our own Marauder's Map. We're thinking of calling it 'The Marauder's Map II'. What do you think, eh?" Fred answered for the both of them.

  


"I like it, but why don't you two come up with your own title? That way it would be more original. Perhaps there are things that you could add to it. You never know! Well...I better be going downstairs to greet the rest of you all."

  


"Alright, Harry. We'll see you at dinner!"

  


"Bye, Fred. Bye, George." And with that, Harry continued down the rest of the stairs. When he entered the kitchen he was promptly greeted by Percy, in a very formal way - as usual.

  


"Hello, Harry! I haven't seen you in a _coon's_ age! How _have_ you been? I trust you have heard about my promotion?"

  


_"Of course I have Percy. Am I right in assuming you've been stopping people on the streets to tell them?_" was what Harry was tempted to say. But instead he replied with, "No, Percy. I haven't. Tell me about it."

  


You could see Percy puff his chest up as he started telling about how Fudge had promoted him to the head of the department after Crouch's death. He became quite mellow when he was talking the death of his boss. It seem he still had a sore spot about that.

  


"Well....Congratulations, Percy."

  


"Why thank you, Harry. I must also thank Professor Lupin and you for having us all stay for dinner. I know what a hassle it must be to have all nine of us here." Percy slightly glanced as Ginny entered the room. 

  


"Percy, please - Call me Remus first of all" Remus insisted.

  


"Oh, no. I could never do that. You are a superior to me."

  


"Well, then....please call me Mr. Lupin. As I have already explained to Hermione that I am no longer your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That goes for you too, Ginny. I expect to be called 'Remus' or 'Mr.Lupin' if you must."__

  


"And secondly, it is not a _hassle_, it is a delight and pleasure. You all are always welcome in our home."

  


_Our home. That's right...this is my house now too. No more living with the Dursleys... _Harry was deep in thought again. It was only two months ago that Dumbledore finally had Harry taken out of the Dursley's household. He was now living with Remus. It was almost as good as living with his father, and just about as good as living with Sirius, even though he had never done so. He could only wonder, and he was very good about that. Many nights early in the summer, Remus and Harry would just sit up at the kitchen table talking. Remus would sometimes take Harry out at night. Mind you, he's only 35, that's still very young in the wizarding world. He learned so much about the everyday wizarding world in those two months than he had in his past 4 years at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't be happier to be away from the hell hole he was forced to call 'home' for the past 14 years of his life.

  


Bill and Charlie were home again because Mrs. Weasley insisted on it, after the rise of Voldemort. She wanted the family to be together whenever they could. Dinner past pretty much uneventfully, and afterwards they all sat in Remus's living room drinking coffee and having their 'adult-talk'. The children (and I use that term loosely) went up to Harry's room. He had moving Quidditch posters of the Chuddly Cannons (Ron had finally corrupted him) along with many pictures of his past years at Hogwarts and his parents on the walls. The twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all just sat up there and talked until about 11 at night when Mrs. Weasley finally came up to collect the boys and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny had been talking all night and Ginny begged her mom to let her spend the week there too, Harry and Ron didn't mind, and Harry didn't think Remus would either, so it was mainly up to Mrs.Weasley. 

  


"Oh, please, Mum? Pretty please? You can't leave Hermione here all alone with _them_!" She gestured towards the two boys who instantly pretended to look innocent. 

  


"Oh, well, I suppose, if its alright with Remus." And with that Mrs.Weasley left the room to go talk to Remus. She came back a few minutes later and confirmed it, she told Ginny to come home so she could get her stuff and she would be back within the hour. Harry and Ron said 'good-bye' to Fred and George and went downstairs to bid the rest of them farewell.

  


Their week with Remus passed pretty much uneventfully with the exception of Ron and Harry sneaking down Knockturn Alley. Ron and Harry were creeped out when they got lost and were ambushed by the dark people down the even darker alleyways. Hermione yelled at them for worrying her so much, the two people she cared most about disappeared for two hours, down Knockturn Alley nonetheless! The four were down in Diagon Alley almost everyday, and every night they were with Remus. It was pretty much an uneventful week though, with the exception of the Knockturn Alley incident. Ron finally had something on his brothers!

  


At 10:30 the 5 left to go to King's Cross Station and boarded the scarlet _Hogwarts Express_. As the train lurched forward, on the other side of the ocean was a very excited 15-year-old girl....__


	4. Lieren

Lieren was running around her house, her Uncle Albus was coming to visit. Two years ago he had finally convinced her parents to tell her she was a witch and she loved him for it. She was trying to make everything special for his visit. _Ding-Dong..._ He was here! She ran downstairs to get the door of her wonderfully furnished Canadian house and she paused at the mirror that was on the second floor landing. She loved her appearance. Her chestnut hair was cut off so it rested on her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. She opened the door to find out that it wasn't her uncle. It was some dressed in a long black cloak.

  


"Hello, is this the Waylen house?" the man asked in an extremely friendly tone. 

  


"Yes.... Who are you?"

  


"My name is Sirius Black. I'm a friend of your uncle and your parents. I've come here to take you to Hogwarts."

  


"Oh! Why isn't my uncle coming to get me?"

  


"He had some pressing matters to attend to back in England. I assure you that you will be in good hands."

"Okay, would you like to come in?" 

"I would love that."

  


Lieren and Sirius talked about Hogwarts. He had gone there when he was a young wizard and it seemed that he had left his mark on the school.

"You got 2,198 detentions? How the hell did you pull that off?! That's about 9 detentions a week! (A/N: It really is too. I did the math. There are about 36 weeks in a school year, and they were there for 7 years. Divide 2,198 by 7 and you get 314. Divide that by 36 and you get 8.72 - therefore, you round up and get an average of 9!) There aren't even that many days _in_ a week!"

  


"Me and my friends were the Marauders. We pulled so many pranks that it was extremely possible to get 9 detentions a week. We gave the teachers a hell of a time. It was great. You'll love it at Hogwarts. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, I have all of my clothes packed away in the trunk my Uncle gave me. Just let me say good-bye to my parents. Would you like to say good-bye to them too?"

  


"Sure, I'll talk to them a little while longer."

  


Lieren and Sirius went into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

  


"Oh! Are you two leaving already? Please stay for dinner, I'm almost finished. Is that okay, Sirius?"

  


"Sure, it's not too much trouble to have me here also?"

  


"Of course not! I'd like to talk with you a bit more. Brian is in the study, could you go get him, Lieren?"

  


"Sure, I'll be right back." Lieren left the kitchen to go get her father.

  


"So, how have you been, Patty? I haven't seen you in about 16 years. It's been way too long."

"Oh, I've been fine. How have you been, Sirius?"

  


"I've been alright." Sirius excluded the fact that he had been in wizarding prison for 14 of those 16 years...

  


Lieren and her father came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Patty placed dinner and called the boys down for dinner.

  


"Tobias! Mitch! Dinner is ready!"

  


"Okay, Mum! We'll be right down!"

  


The twins walked into the kitchen and took their places. The conversation was kept completely muggle because the boys didn't know Lieren was a witch and Sirius was here to take her to wizarding school. They thought he was just an old friend of the family's. Patty wanted to have her children grow up in a normal lifestyle, she didn't want them to feel torn between worlds. She would only tell them if they showed magical signs later on. As far as they were concerned, Lieren was going off to school in England to a fine academy that their Great Uncle was headmaster of.

  


Lieren and Sirius left shortly after dinner for the airport at 8 o'clock. They boarded the plane at 9 and with a two hour delay were in the air by 11. Lieren could hardly sleep so she talked to Sirius the whole time. In the 8 hours it took to get to Manchester, Sirius tried to teach Lieren as much about the Wizarding world as possible. When they got off the plane, Sirius had to disguise himself, he had explained to Lieren why and she understood completely, she had given him a very big hug. The two were becoming great friends. When they got to Manchester they had to take a train to Liverpool, and that was about half an hour long. Lieren slept most of the way. She was dead tired by then.

  


"Lieren, wake up." Sirius shook the sleeping girl, trying to wake her up as they pulled into the train station in Liverpool. "Lieren! C'mon!"

  


"I'm up, I'm up," mumbled a sleepy Lieren. "By the way, please call me 'Lo', everyone else does."

  


"Okay, from now on, it's Lo. How did you get 'Lo' out of Lieren anyway?"

  


"When I was little my mom used to call me by my first and middle name, so after awhile it just became 'Lo'. My middle name is Orli. Lieren Orli Waylen" (A/N: Orli is pronounced with a long "I")

  


"Cool, I like." Sirius smiled.

  


"Thanks, I do too. My mom has good taste."

  


The got off the train and waited in the depot for awhile before their train to London left, 3 hours later. So, instead of just sitting there, they walked around Manchester a little while and looked at the shops. Sirius took Lo to a wizarding pub there. She was fascinated.

  


At 5:30 they walked back to the station to board the train. At exactly 5:45 they felt the train lurch forward and they started their 4 hour journey to London. 

  


At 9:45 when they reached London it was just about dusk. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius (Now called Cyrus Noir in public) got a room for the two of them. (A/N: With TWO beds, thank-you-very-much!!) Tomorrow Sirius would take Lieren to her first trip to Diagon Alley. When they got settled down Lo fell straight to sleep. She had a very interesting last two nights and she wanted to get some sleep before her trip to Diagon Alley the next day.

  


Sirius woke her up around 10:37 the next morning, or that's what her clock told her anyhow. Diagon Alley was to be closed for the next two days because Voldemort had put a Death Mark above the alley. They were worried and wanted to shut it down to put extra protection charms on the street. So it would be another two days before Lieren could get her school supplies. 

  


Sirius took Lieren to meet Remus. They decided to stay there for the next two days so they didn't have to pay for the room. Lieren spent most of her time looking around Remus's library. She had quickly fallen in love with the wizarding world. Two days later, a notice in the _Daily Prophet _was put up that said Diagon Alley was reopened so Sirius and Remus took Lieren to get her school supplies. Once she had gotten her books, robes and wand (13 inches, swishy, made of pepperwood containing one Phoenix feather and one unicorn tail, very good at Charms - which Lieren had decided was her favorite subject) Sirius decided that he would buy her an owl so they could keep in touch. 24 minutes after they had entered Eeylop's, they left with a female black barn owl. Lieren decided to name her Okalani, which means 'Heaven' in Hawaiian. The three went back to Remus's house to rest until tomorrow when a special train was coming to Platform 9 ¾ to take Lieren to Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius were going to accompany Lieren on the train so she would not be lonely for the 7 hours it took to get there. When they got to the Hogsmeade the two men decided to stay and say 'hello' to Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks. Hagrid was there to meet Lieren and he asked her if she would like to take the horseless carriages to Hogwarts or take the boats across the lake, which was traditional for your first time at Hogwarts. Lieren decided on the boats, since it was tradition. 

  


Lo and Hagrid talked as they crossed the lake.

  


"So, Lieren, how are yeh?"

  


"I'm good, Rubeus. How are you?"

  


"I'd be better if yeh called me 'Hagrid', Lieren." He replied with a smile.

  


"And I'd be better if you call me 'Lo', Hagrid" Lo laughed.

  


"All righ', Lo." She smiled. Lo and Hagrid became good friends too. She was just the person to make friends quickly.

  


When they got to the shore near the Whomping Willow Hagrid asked her if she would like her to take her to the front doors.

  


"No, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own." It was mid-morning and the weather was marvelous. Lo wanted to look around the grounds a little.

  


"All righ', Lo. My cabin is over there - I 'spect to see yeh there of'en!"

  


"Okay, Hagrid. I'll come by and see you on the weekend!"

  


Lo walked around the school a little and came across the Quidditch field. Sirius and Remus had explained the rules to her, and she had fallen in love with the game. She sat in the stands for a little and stared up at the school. She could hardly believe that this was where she was going to be for the next 3 years, learning witchcraft. She climbed down from the stands and walked towards the large oak doors. She heard the students in what she assumed to be the Great Hall. She wanted to walk around before she had to meet her uncle. 


	5. Lieren and Gwen

In the Entrance Hall during the second week of school all four houses were busy eating and talking during their lunch, before their next classes. The Great Hall doors were wide open and the ceiling was light blue with a few clouds above their heads. A girl came rushing in, unfamiliar looking to most everyone in the Great Hall. She came up the middle aisle.

  


"Uncle Albus!"

  


She ran up to the staff table, throwing her arms around Dumbledore.

"Lieren! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were coming in today. How are you?" 

  


"Everything's great! But - "

  


"How is your mother?"

  


"Good, how - " 

  


"And things in Canada?"

  


"They're fine! Uncle Albus, how are _you_?" Lieren was worried about her uncle and why he hadn't come to get her. He didn't look too well. But there were certain things the Headmaster didn't want to discuss in front of the whole school, and Lieren decided to drop it and inquire about it later.

  


"Lieren, sweetheart. I trust that Cyrus has taken you to get all of your things?"

  


"Yes, he has. We were delayed, but we made it here okay."

  


"Good, good. You need to be sorted into your house now, dear." Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

  


"Students! We have a new student here, Lieren Waylen. She is in her fifth year, she needs to be sorted into her house, so I need you all to quite down and pay attention" Professor McGonagall brought out the old Sorting Hat and placed it on a stool.

  


"Lieren," her uncle looked down at her, "all you have to do is place the hat on your head and it will tell you where you ought to be." 

  


Lieren looked somewhat confused but complied to her uncle's commands nevertheless. She put the hat on and heard a voice inside her head.

  


_"A new student...much older than the average one. A fifth year....You are very smart, yes, yes...Very smart. You show the true makings of a Ravenclaw, but you have a bravery here that stands out more....Gryffindor_..._Yes, that's where you belong...in _GRYFFINDOR!!" 

  


The second table from the left cheered politely. They were still quite confused.

  


Lieren stepped down for the platform and walked towards the Gryffindor table. There was an empty seat and she sat down in it. A bushy haired brunette was to her left and a dark redhead was to her right. The brunette turned to her and politely stuck out her hand.

  


"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

  


"Hello. I'd tell you mine, but you already know it from the Headmaster." She refrained from saying the Headmaster was her Great Uncle.

"It's Lieren isn't it?" Lo nodded her head. "That's a very pretty name." 

  


"Thank you, but you can call me Lo. Everyone else does."

  


"Alright, then you can call me Mione."

  


Hermione was the only one to talk to Lo. Hermione wasn't close-minded It seems the others were afraid of her or something.

  


_Hermione has been the only one to talk to me. The others aren't even looking at me...Is it what I'm wearing? _

  


Lo was wearing slightly baggy red pants with a shirt that said _Canadian and packed with a full days supply of freaky. _

  


But as soon as Lieren thought those thoughts, the dark redheaded girl turned to her and introduced herself.

  


Lieren took in the girl's appearance. She wore dark eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow that made her gray-blueish eyes stand out. She had a pale face and dark, curly red hair that fell to about the middle of her back. 

"Hello, I would have introduced myself earlier, but you were talking with Hermione. My name is Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen. Your name is Lieren?"

  


"Yes, that's right, but you can call me Lo." (A/N: Is it just me, or does everyone in this story not go by their full names?) 

  


"Aiight." Lieren noticed that the girl didn't have an English accent.

  


"Where are you from?" She inquired.

  


"Oh, I'm from Australia, I lived in Melbourne until my parents moved to Surrey when I was 10. When I was 11 I got my owl to come to Hogwarts." 

  


"That's cool. I'm from Canada."

  


The two talked a lot and became quick friends. (A/N: See! I told you she was good at making friends...as long as they weren't close-minded!!) 

  


As the bell signaled the end of lunch, Professor McGonagall walked towards Lieren.

  


"Here you are, Lieren. This is you course schedule. The Headmaster has already spoken to a student in your house, and you will be tutored by him before the rest of your classes - this is to help you to get up to speed. Your tutoring sessions will end at the end of the year. You start classes tomorrow. Gwen, if you would like to show Miss Waylen around the school, you are excused from the rest of today's classes."

  


"Thank-you, Professor."

  


Lieren looked down at her schedule.

  


_Tutoring - 9:00 o'clock_

  


_ Herbology - 10 o'clock_

  


_ Advanced Charms - 11 o'clock_

  


_ Lunch - 12 o'clock_

  


_ Potions - 1 o'clock_

  


_ Defense_ _Against the Dark Arts - 2 o'clock_

  


_ Transfiguration - 3 o'clock_

  


_ Dinner - 6 o'clock_

(A/N: Yeah, yeah - I know. She shouldn't be taking Advanced Charms when she's only just starting, but her Uncle has full faith in her and he knows she's smart!!)__

Lieren showed her schedule to Gwen. 

  


"Looks like we have Herbology and Advanced Charms together." Gwen said happily. "C'mon, I'll show you where our Common room is." The two left the Great Hall and preceded to their dormitories. 

  


As they were walking upstairs, Gwen informed Lo about all of the things to watch out for in the school.

  


"You'll want to watch out for the staircases, they like to move. And some have a trick step that you'll learn to jump over....."

  


As they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Gwen introduced Lo to the painting.

  


"Catherine, this is Lieren - Lo for short. Lo, this is Catherine. You will hear her be called 'The Fat Lady' but in my third year when I was locked out of the common room I started up a conversation with her and found out her name is Catherine. Isn't that right, Catty?"

  


"That's right, Gwen. Dear," she looked down at Lo, "I change the passwords twice every month. Gwen - do you know what it is this time? You know I can only give out the passwords to the prefects."

  


Gwen pretended to look hurt. "You mean you forgot, Catty?!"

  


"Oh, dear. What have I forgotten now?"

  


"I'm a fifth year prefect!"

"Now I know I wouldn't have forgotten that, Gwen. I think _you_ have forgotten this time and neglected to tell me." 

  


Gwen seemed to be thinking, "Oh....well - anyway. The password is 'tiddly-winks'."

  


"Very good, dear. I will see you two later on!" Catty's frame swung forward and they entered the Common room. 

  


Lieren was amazed at how gorgeous it was. 

  


"Over there are the tables for students to do homework...and there are chairs for just lounging around...you know, its like a family room."

  


"This is amazing! Where are our rooms?"

  


"Up here, follow me."

  


Lieren and Gwen walked up to the girls 5th year dormitories. There was an added bed that had not been there that morning.

  


"I guess this is your bed. Is this your stuff?"

  


"Mmhmm..." Lieren nodded her head in reply.

  


"Aiight, well I'm going to go downstairs and work on some of my homework. I'll let you get settled in, and later on, before classes are over, I can take you through your schedule route. Y'know, show you all of your classes."

  


"That would be great. I've only seen a little bit of this school and it looks huge! I can just see myself now, wandering around the other side of the school, up one of the towers when my classroom is in the dungeons on the opposite side..." Lo and Gwen laughed. 

  


"Aiight, well you know where I'll be if you need me!" And Gwen left the dormitories for Lo to get settled in.

  


She moved all of the clothes that she knew she would wear on a regular basis into her wardrobe along with her school uniform, and placed the things she knew she would only need on occasion in her trunk. She took a shower and dried her hair. She went back into her room and put on one of her school uniforms, and applied her makeup. Then she went back downstairs and saw Gwen sitting in one of the armchairs reading.

  


"Whatcha readin'?" 

  


Gwen looked up, "Oh, it's a muggle story. It's called _The Last Silk Dress_ I don't know how many times I've read it. I just love it though."

"Cool. Do you want to go walk around the school now?" 

  


"Sure, just let me take my book upstairs and put on my makeup. I'll be down in about 5 minutes. What time is it anyway?" Lieren looked at her watch. 

  


"It's....1:45." 

  


"Alright, classes won't be ending for about another hour...." Lieren watched her walk upstairs.


	6. Settling In

Lieren and Gwen walked around the school and Gwen tried to show Lieren the easiest ways to get to her classes. Lo had a pretty good memory and Gwen had Lo take her around her schedule, it didn't look like she was going to get lost. At around 4 the two were sitting in the library talking when Hermione walked in. 

  


"Hey, Lo. Hey, Gwen. How are you two?"

  


"We're alright. How are you?" Lieren replied.

"I'm just fine. I have to work on my arithmacy homework, so I came up to the library."

  


"That's cool. I should probably go ask the teachers for my homework and catch up on what I missed. Lo, do you want to stay here and talk with Hermione? I'm just going to be running around the school like a moron." Gwen smiled.

  


"Alright, I'll stay and talk with Mione. I'll see you back in the common room, okay?"

  


"That's fine."

  


Gwen walked out of the library and Lo turned to Hermione.

  


"So! How were classes?" Lo asked her.

  


"Oh, they were wonderful. Of course, in Potions, Professor Snape was being horrible, as usually. Took 10 points off Harry and Ron for being right." Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's one teacher I've never really liked. Oh! But you still need to meet Harry and Ron. Harry's at Quidditch practice and I don't really know where Ron is...."

  


"I'd like to meet them. Gwen and you have really been the only two people to talk to me." Lieren sighed.

  


"Don't worry. You'll make friends soon enough."

"I hope you're right." The two talked for about an hour or so about random things. 

  


"It's getting late," Hermione said. "We should probably be getting back to the common room before dinner."

  


"Yeah...probably." Lo smiled.

  


***

When the two entered the common room, Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry. Lo followed.

  


"Harry, Ron, this is Lo."

"Lo?" Harry looked kinda puzzled.

  


"Well, my name is Lieren, but I liked to be called Lo."

  


"Oh, alright. Where're you from?"

  


"Canada. I was delayed, or else I would have been here earlier."

  


"Oh. Well I guess its better later than never," Ron said.

  


"Yeah, I guess so." Lo replied.

  


At that moment Gwen entered and saw Lo.

  


"Hey, Lo. Hey, Hermione." 

  


"Hey, Gwen," they both chorused.

  


"Gwen - you know Harry and Ron, right?" Hermione asked.

  


"I know of them, but I don't _know_ them."

  


"Well, then it's high time you _know_ them," Mione smiled. "Ron, Harry - this is Gwen. You might not have seen her around. She likes to hide in the shadows," Mione teased.

  


"Hey!" Gwen piped up, "I don't _hide_, I like it there!" Gwen and Hermione laughed.

  


"You should come out more, maybe you'd be a bit tanner!" The two seemed like close friends.

  


"Mione, you know its my makeup! I AM tan, I just don't like to flaunt it. Unlike _some_ people."

Hermione had grown quite pretty over the years. She had gone on vacation to Italy and gotten a tan on the beach.

  


Hermione just laughed again. The five talked lightly. Ron and Harry stayed out of the conversation sort of. It seemed dominated by the girls.

  


"Oh, dear! It's time for dinner. Let's go." Hermione pulled the other four downstairs to dinner. Well, she didn't have to push too hard. They were all hungry.

  
  


A/N: Ehh..yeah, there it is so far. =) R/r puh-puh-PLEASE?? ::sad puppy face:: Hehe!! I realize that I forgot to add my disclaimer...but you all know all the Harry Potter stuff doesn't belong to me! Just the characters you don't recognize and the plot...which all of that stuff belongs to me and Lauren! ::big cheesy smile::

  


–key (yeah...key.)


	7. Conversations and Wanderings

_Disclaimer - None of this belongs to me, except for Lieren/Lo, Gwendolyn/Gwen, all characters that you do NOT recognize and the plot. ::bows slightly and sits down::_

  


_A/N: This story has different views, I think you can tell when we are focusing on Lieren, Gwen, Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I bet y'all are smart folks! ::smiles widely:: Thank you and Goodnight!_

  
  


Just Another Year

  


After dinner, which was unusually uneventful, the five trudged back to the common room to start on their homework. Lieren and Gwen didn't have much to do. The teachers had excused Gwen from the homework because it was unimportant and they knew she could easily catch up. Lieren, obviously, didn't have homework. Harry and Ron had just about every class together so they were off in a corner studying.. Every class except for the first, some students were in need of tutoring, so Harry and Hermione decided to volunteer. Harry dropped Care of Magical Creatures to tutor, and Hermione tutored after dinner. He was supposed to be tutoring another 5th year, he just didn't know who...or so he thought, she was someone new, and he was putting the pieces together slowly....

  


Gwen and Lo sat at the table that Harry and Ron were doing their homework at. Gwen and Harry occasionally had to help Ron with the odd subject or two. When Ron was finally finished he threw his quill down and exclaimed -

  


"Alright! I've had enough!. Thanks for helping me you guys," He smiled at Gwen and Harry. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow. G'night, Harry..Gwen...Lo.....Where's Hermione?"

  


"She's tutoring. She doesn't usually come back until 10ish. You know Hermione....she's always putting studies first," Gwen laughed. 

  


"Alright, well if your still up when she gets back tell her I said 'G'night' too, K?" The others nodded.

  


Ron walked up the steps to his dormitory.

  


"Y'know what? I'm tired too. I think I'll be going to bed now. Well, actually I just want to read, but still!!" Lo laughed. She knew how that was.

  


"G'night Harry, G'night Lo," Gwen yawned. "Don't stay up too late." Gwen playfully pushed Lo. They smiled at each other, and then Lo stole a small glance at Harry. _My does he look cute..._Lo thought.

And with that, Gwen went to read.

  


Lieren and Harry chatted for quite some time...

  


***

  


"So...what took you so long to get here?" Harry got straight to the point.

  


"Well, my parents didn't tell me until my uncle had them tell me, because my magic was getting out of control. My grandma usually did a spell that kept my magic from acting up. Well anyways, she was on some sort of work thing, and she needs to perform the spell every three months, and it had been six months since she did it last and I finally caught myself doing magic when I wished that everyone would shut up, my brothers were getting really loud and annoying and I had a bad day at school, and all of a sudden it was quiet. I could see their mouths moving but no sound was coming out. My parents noticed and they finally told me I was a witch. My uncle had them send me here, so I could learn magic."

  


"Wow. Why did they keep it hidden from you?"

  


"My mom wanted me to live a normal muggle life because she didn't want me to feel torn between worlds. She was really surprised when I told her I wanted to be a witch."

  


"But...isn't there a school in America?"

  


"Yeah, but remember, I live in Canada. So either way I was leaving the country and my parents just decided to send me here with my uncle."

  


"Who's your uncle?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

  


Harry laughed, "Haha, that's awesome. I bet you get to come here for free then don't you?"

  


Lo nodded. 

  


"Well, that's pretty cool, you get to save your money for other things."

  


"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just worried I won't catch up. But I think I understand a lot of spells already. I read the entire charms book, the standard one, and I could do all of the spells, so my uncle just placed me in Advanced Charms 5th year."

  


"Well, that's good. I guess you won't be needing me to teach you too much."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"They didn't tell you?"

  


"Tell me what?"

  


"Well, aren't you going to have a tutor before all your classes in the day?"

  


"Yeah....how did you know?"

  


"Because I'll be the one tutoring you. I thought I could drop Potions when I signed up....but they wouldn't let me. They said the only class I could drop was Care of Magical Creatures. I apologized to Hagrid over and over again."

  


"Your friends with Hagrid?" Lo exclaimed.

  


"Yeah, good friends too. You know him?"

  


Lo nodded.

  


"How?"

  


"Well he brought me here to the school."

  


"I should have known. Isn't he the greatest?"

  


Lo nodded again, "I've only had some small talk with him, y'know, when we were coming across the lake, but he seems awesome. I can't wait to get to know him."

  


Harry glanced down at his watch. It was only 9:45...if they were gone for only half an hour, they wouldn't miss out on too much sleep...and besides, tutoring started at 9....and they had a whole hour so Harry decided, if Lo was up to it, that they should - 

  


"Go visit Hagrid?" 

  


Lo was startled, she had been lost in her thoughts. "What did you say?"

  


"I said, 'Do you want to go visit Hagrid'"

  


Lo looked somewhat confused, "But, I thought curfew was 10."

  


"True, but it's only 9:50." (A/N: give it 5 minutes for the conversation to happen.) 

  


"Okay, so it's only 9:50. But still, it would take atleast 10 minutes to get down there, and then we'd have to turn right around, and we'd still be out 10 minutes after curfew."

  


Harry grinned. Lo figured he must have something she didn't know about. Harry turned and ran upstairs. He was down within a minute holding something behind his back.

  


"What's that you've got?" Lo inquired.

  


"Erm...well, its an Invisibility Cloak." and with those words he swung the cloak over his shoulders. Lo gasped.

  


"Oh wow. Can both of us fit under that?"

  


Harry just pulled her off the couch and slung the cloak around her shoulders too. 

  


"This is amazing," Lo breathed.

  


In no time at all they were at Hagrid's hut, knocking on his door.

  


"Who's there?"

  


"It's me, Hagrid, open up, please."

  


Harry and Lo stepped into the cabin and Harry pulled the cloak off them.

  


"Oh, hello, Lo!"

  


"Hello, Hagrid. How are you?"

  


"I'm a'righ'. What brings you two down here, eh?"

  


"Oh, we were up in the common room, everyone else was either upstairs or at the library, finishing up tutoring, and you came up, so we decided to come and visit you."

  


Hagrid smiled, "Thanks, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me. Can I get yeh somethin'?"

  


"A glass of pumpkin juice would be nice, Hagrid," Lo said politely.

  


"A'righ' then."

  


The three of them chatted for a bit, Hagrid and Harry telling Lo some other things about school Gwen had not mentioned. At 10:30 Hagrid shooed them off to the castle.

  


"Well, it was nice to have yeh come down. It's too bad yeh aren't in my classes no more."

  


Harry looked slightly guilty, "I'm sorry Hagr-"

  


"I'm jus' playin', Harry. I know yeh didn't purp'sely do it." Hagrid grinned down at the two.

  


"Okay then, Hagrid. We'll come by soon."

  


The two disappeared under the cloak and walked briskly back up to the school. When they entered the common room, they plopped back down on the couch.

  


"So, what kind of sports are there in the magical world?" 

  


"Well, there's Quidditch - "

  


"I already know about Quidditch. Siri-" Lo stopped herself. She couldn't let anyone know about Sirius, by the way he told it, he was notorious in the wizarding world.

  


"Who?"

  


"Cyrus and Remus told me about it on the train. I love it. I think I'd either be a good Beater or Keeper. Both of them sound like something I'd do. But I'm leaning towards Keeper because when I was little I was on a soccer team, I was goalie."

  


"Remus? Remus Lupin?"

  


"Um, yeah. How do you know him?" 

  


"Well, last year he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and now I live with him over the summer."

  


Lo looked shocked, "My, my, this is a small world."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"Well, Cyrus and I stayed at his house when Diagon Ally was closed down for two days. He's such a sweetheart."

  


"Cyrus....That name sounds so familiar. What's he look like?"

  


Lo hesitated, then she figured it couldn't hurt, "Well, he's got long black hair, well, he did when I met him, he got it cut at Diagon Ally. And he used to go here...."

  


"Sirius?"

  


Lo looked startled again. She tried to cover up her surprise but Harry just continued to babble.

  


"Sirius Black? He's my Godfather!"

  


"....are - are you sure?"

  


Harry nodded, "Yes I'm sure."

  


They launched into conversation, and discussed things that you normal hear best friends talking about. The two seemed to be getting there quite fast....


End file.
